One Last Goodbye
by Elben
Summary: The Fowl family is finally beginning to lead a normal life... but then an old friend comes along.


**Disclaimer**: All characters except for Leonard and Bridget do not belong to me. They belong to Eoin Colfer, and I am but a petty fanfic writer who's obsessed with Artemis, like so many others. So you probably wonder why I write this fic if I'm madly in love with him? Well, I dunno, the idea just sort of struck me and stuck, I couldn't get it out of my head, so it's sort of like I had no choice. It forced itself upon me. Woe be me. Anyway, r&r-ing would be appreciated. Constructive criticism would be well loved and taken, too. Thank you for your precious time =P 

    "Checkmate." Artemis smiled. He'd beaten his father, yet again. 

    Artemis Fowl, senior, groaned. What was with the younger generation of today? Were they _supposed_ to be so intelligent? Not to mention, the disrespect! He'd have to correct this... after he won this blasted game. He frowned. "Again." 

    "Really, we've already done this _at least_ 10 times in the past 3 hours, Father. Do you _truly_ think you will win now?" 

    "Again," his father repeated. 

    Artemis sighed. "All right, all right," he muttered. "When will you learn?" 

    They proceeded to set up their pieces, once again. When Artemis finished, he looked up at his father. The man who'd been missing from his life for nearly 3 years; if you added in the time he'd been in the hospital. It had been over 2 years since he'd finally reentered as the head of the Fowl household, and things were finally settling down again. He'd cut off all his relations with illegal societies and the like, and they were now a completely straight family. With an added member. 

    Mr. Fowl made his first move. Only 5 moves later, it was already clear who would be the victor of this match. Another checkmate, then Mr. Fowl pushed the chessboard away from himself and leaned back in his plush crimson armchair. "Yet again, you've beaten.. me... ..." His voice trailed off, his eyes widened. 

    "Father...?" It was then that Artemis heard a click- _Sounds like the cocking of a gun,_ he thought vaguely before he felt something penetrate the base of his skull. His view became blotched with black. Artemis saw the figure of his father rising, pulling something out of his suit jacket. Something was shouted, and a shot rang out and flew over Artemis's head. Then slowly the black cleared into whiteness, and the entire room disappeared in a void of bright light.   
***     When Artemis awoke, his father was gone. "I wonder how long I was out?" he wondered out loud. Then he mentally scolded himself. "Really, how uncharacteristic of me. Falling asleep in mid-sentence!" Now that he was thinking about it, he remembered feeling a stinging pain in the back of his head just before he'd conked out, but now it was gone. In fact, he felt better than he ever had before. There was no pain in his head, there wasn't even the slight trace of headache he usually had from constantly calculating and pondering. He felt like he had when Holly had unintentionally healed him 3 years ago. The fatigue and stiffness that had settled on his body from sitting and playing chess for hours had gone. 

    He looked around. Knocked over on the table and the floor were the chess pieces. Artemis was surprised to see some of them covered with red specks of some sort of liquid. If he hadn't known better, he would have said it was blood, but there was no reason it would be blood. After all, no one was bleeding. He looked over at the armchair in front of him. The strange substance had gotten all over that, too. However, it was hardly distinguishable from the armchair itself, since it was nearly the exact same colour. He could only tell by the darker rings of red. Maybe his father had been eating a hot dog with catsup? ...No, no one in the Fowl household would dream of eating a hot dog unless it was brutally shoved down his/her throat. _In any case, Father probably just... broke a catsup bottle or something,_ he reassured himself, but he couldn't stop a slight feeling of apprehension from growing in his chest. 

    Artemis got up and walked toward the exit of the room. As he neared his destination, he could hear faint voices from somewhere further down the hall. He opened the door and followed the sounds to their origin. As he listened against the hard oak entrance of the room, he thought he heard either insane laughter or heartbreaking sobs. He hesitated. Should he go in? _Something... disastrous must have happened. Why didn't someone wake me up?_ His aggravation grew. Why had no one bothered to inform him of the apparently dire situation of the household? Then he sighed. This was no time to be rash. Artemis calmed himself and thought, _I'll have face this sooner or later..._ His usual bemused smile played on his lips as he pushed open the door. 

    No amount mental training could have prepared him for the sight beyond that door. First off, the room. It was in shambles. Curtains ripped down, table overturned, computer cords ripped out of their places, the CPU lying nearly 10 feet from where it started, the monitor even further. It was obvious _someone_ had become... unhinged, and had done this in a fit of rage. There were indents in the walls that seemed to be from someone dragging their nails into them. And his mother's favourite flowers lay drooping on the floor with what remained of their vase. 

    Ten times worse were the people. Angeline Fowl looked as if she'd been mauled by a bear. Her dress was ripped in 50 different places, making it look more like a rag than any dress, and eyeliner streamed down her face along with her tears. She was screaming something, and Mr. Fowl was trying unsuccessfully to calm her. He, too, looked torn. In the corner, Juliet was sobbing hysterically in her brother's arms. Butler had a vacant expression on his face, and he apathetically patted his sister's back. It was this action from this man that made Artemis fear the worst. If even Butler was acting in an unusual manner, namely _this_ unusual manner, something was definitely wrong. A single tear ran down the manservant's cheek. No one even seemed to notice he'd entered the vicinity except for one very young child. 

    When Artemis Fowl the First came back from his... journey, he'd been gone for two years. Now imagine a young couple in their prime, separated for two years. What would be the first thing they'd do when reunited? Well, yes, the whole "I missed you so much!" show. But after that... well, let's just say every night before he went to bed for the next month, Artemis thought to himself, "'_The Fowls are going straight,_' says Mother. Going straight my _ass_. There's got to be some sort of law against doing... _that_ this often." before burying his head in his pillow and trying to drown out certain noises. Artemis is not usually one to curse or sound quite so spiteful towards his mother, so you can imagine how much this... development in events must have perturbed him. So, needless to say, 10 months later a little bundle of joy was introduced to the Fowl family. 

    Bridget Fowl was now nearly a year and a half old. She sat in the middle of the room, calmness in the center of commotion. Her gray blue eyes met Artemis's own midnight ones, and they held for an astoundingly long time. That is, considering she was less than 2 years old. Then she looked down and continued silently playing with a toy train. _His_ toy train. The toy train he'd gotten her for her first birthday. 

    Crafted by the best fairy woodworkers, it was unlike anything anyone else on the planet had. Not only was it enchantingly beautiful for a train, it also had the ability to sense when Bridget was in moral danger, and could call for help. There was no 100% guarantee that help would come, but Artemis had done some immensely useful favors for the fairy people, first to get the train built, then hopefully to ensure his sister's complete safety. He would never admit it, but Artemis loved the little girl more than anything, which was the why he'd gone through the hassles he had to get her the train. Truth be told, his biggest goal for the past 4 months was to accompany Bridget in playing with that train. However, that was horribly out of character for him, so he decided he'd only do it when no one was home. Of course, it was nearly impossible to separate his parents from the little girl normally, and even harder when they _did_ go out. Artemis still hadn't been successful, but he'd keep trying as long as Bridgie kept playing with that train. 

    Finally, Artemis looked up from his sister. "What is going on here?" he asked loudly. Or, that's what he tried to do. He was surprised to find that his voice was hoarse, his throat dry. It came out as no more than a whisper. He cleared his throat and was walking toward his parents, who still paid no attention to him, when the doorbell rang. Mr. Fowl detangled himself from Angeline's grip and left to answer the door. Butler pulled away from Juliet and stepped into place after Mr. Fowl. Artemis followed them, partly out of curiosity, partly to ask some questions. Again, he cleared his throat. 

    "Father, exactly what is going on here?" he asked in an almost natural tone. His father ignored him. Didn't even give him a second glance. Artemis asked again, thinking maybe he hadn't been loud enough, or clear enough. Nothing. Artemis turned to Butler. "Butler?" No reply, not even a grunt of acknowledgement. Was this some sort of joke? Artemis bit his tongue and looked ahead bitterly. _Everyone make Artemis feel like a moron by disregarding his existence, how about? Let's all act completely unlike our normal selves and scare him out of his wits!_

    By the time Artemis had finished thinking his austere thoughts, they had reached the door. Mr. Fowl pulled a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and quickly wiped his face, then put it back and opened the door. 

    "Bell's Funeral Home here, I'm Leonard," said a man in a sickly yellow-green suit. Artemis eyed the suit in distaste. People still _wore_ those? The man smiled a smile nearly as revolting as his suit, and twice as obnoxious. "Where is your corpse?" 

    Looking up at Mr. Fowl, Leonard could tell he'd said the wrong thing. The smile on his face wavered. Even Artemis noticed how insensitive that last phrase sounded. _Really, where is your _corpse_? Where was this man during whatever training they went through to become funeral directors?_ Just then it hit him. Corpse? Funeral director? Why would there be a corpse? What need was there for a funeral director? It must mean someone had died. His first thought was Bridget, and with that thought he nearly passed out right there on the foyer. Then he thought more logically. He'd just seen Bridget a moment ago; there was no way his parents could have called a funeral home that fast. He racked his brain. Everyone who was supposed to be in this house was in it. It was a mistake, then. No one was dead; this man was a fool. 

    Artemis stepped forward without his father's permission, as he assumed that his father would give him no permission since this mind game seemed firmly lodged in his skull. In a cold, curt voice, he said, "Excuse me, Mr... Leonard. If you do not kindly remove your gibbering form from my presence at this moment, I'm afraid you will be directing your own funeral shortly." He shot a glance at Butler. He didn't wait for a response; he knew Butler would be more than happy to comply. Artemis turned heel and began walking away, but after a moment, he realized Butler had not moved, and neither had the man. It took all the self control he possessed to keep from throwing some sort of temper tantrum like a child, but he managed keep his composure until he got back to the room his mother, Juliet, and Bridget were in. 

    "Mother, please stop this now," he pleaded. "Tell me what's going on." _How pathetic,_ he mused. _I have the highest IQ in Europe, yet I still can't figure out what's going on, or how to get people to talk to me._ His mother just ignored him and continued her weeping. _This is maddening! Between listening to Mother's (most likely fake) sobs and trying to control my own anger, I can't concentrate. I just want to know what in the world is taking place here...!_

    Artemis sat down next to his baby sister. At least she wasn't going to ignore him. Well, if they were all going to pretend he wasn't there, he might as well take a straw out of their hat and pretend they weren't there, either. With that in mind, he reached out his hand to stroke Bridget's barely existent hair. He was interrupted by his mother's screams. 

    "Arty!" she sobbed. "MY Arty! What kind of monster... what kind of _beast_ could do this to my son? How could he... how could he?" she gasped and collapsed. Juliet bent down and put an arm around Angeline. Mr. Fowl burst in then and ran over to comfort his wife, followed closely by Butler. Artemis continued sitting there. He couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't think. _What is she talking about? I'm right here... Why is she trying to put up such a good show? It's not funny anymore. It wasn't even funny to begin with. This isn't right... There's something wrong with this picture. Is it true? Is it really true? Am _I_ the one that's dead?_ He tried to discard the thought. It was impossible. But that didn't stop him from worrying. 

    He turned back to his sister, who smiled sweetly up at him. _See, it can't be. If I were... if it were me that was... _she_ wouldn't be able to see me. And I know she can; I'm the only one she gives that smile..._ Artemis wiped a strand of black hair away from his face and leaned back on his palms. His parents were hardly the epitome of pranksters. He didn't think it was entirely possible for them to pull together such a stunt. There must have been a veritable explanation. _And "I'm dead" shouldn't count._ Artemis sat up and pushed the renegade strand of hair back again. He reached out to hold Bridget, but suddenly she was a couple centimeters out of his reach. _That's curious, I could have sworn my arm was long enough to do that yesterday,_ he thought, staring at his arm from a whole new perspective. 

    He stood up and brushed off his clothes. Then he reached down to pick up his sister, but it seemed as if someone had pushed her back a couple more centimeters, so he just missed her. After a third attempt, Bridget noticed what her brother was trying to do. To help, she reached up towards his face and repeatedly squeezed her little hands into fists, as if to grab him. She also made some helpful side noises. Angeline's crying subsided. Tears still streamed down her face, but she was completely quiet, as was everyone else in the room, watching Bridget. 

    "What is she..." breathed Angeline. "There's... there's no one there. She only does that for Arty... Arty!" The broken sobs resumed. "That horri-hic-ble, horrible, Spi-hic-ro character... I'll have him -hic- hung!" she screeched. 

    "Now, now, Dear... they don't do hangings in this country, at this time," said her husband, trying to sound calm but failing miserably. He added under his breath, "Besides, I've already given him a lifelong injury." 

    "I don't care. We'll do it in the cellar, in New Zealand, under the ocean- He's going to Hell. He'll be punished for what he did to my son." Her tone was rigid. Her expression was determined and vengeful. She gave every appearance of being... intimidating, to say the least. 

    Artemis was struck dumb. They really didn't see him. But Bridget did... _How interesting,_he thought. _Bridgie has a sixth sense._ And who had his mother said? "That son of a--" he started when it dawned on him not a second later. He stopped. Dead or not, he was still in the presence of his little sister, and there was no way she'd get bad influence from _him_ if he had anything to say about it. Then again, if he had anything to say about things, he'd live to see her get married and have her own children. He reached down to try to hold her one last time. Maybe he wasn't fully gone, maybe he still had a chance... and he wrapped her in a hug. It lasted only a split second, and then she was centimeters away again, just out of his grasp. But it was enough. He couldn't have asked for any more. He realized then that she wasn't the one that was moving away- it was he. And with that thought, he accepted his death, at last. 

    As the room in his house slowly vanished from his view, he could feel tears stinging his eyes and streaming down his face. "Bridget..." he said, and he could faintly see her watching him go. "Live a long life... don't do stupid things like me that cause troubles for everyone. Be happy. And... tell Mother and Father... Juliet and Butler... good bye. I love them all, but Bridgie, I love you the most... good bye, dearest sister." Artemis thought of all the moments he would now miss of his sister's life, just because he'd been a stupid boy and messed with the wrong man. He looked up, closed his eyes, and cried freely, disappearing completely from this world. 

    Bridget reached out a small hand. "Ah-tee..." 


End file.
